


Power Swap

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Is A Catgirl, Animal Traits, Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catra (She-Ra) Has Magic, F/F, Fluff, Glimmer (She-Ra) Is She-Ra, Humor, Magic, Mild Language, Polyamory, Portals, Post-Canon, Power Swap, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: In yet another attempt to bring her mother home, Glimmer and Adora try to use their respective sources of magic learned to try and open another portal. However, the spell goes wrong and leaves Adora and her girlfriends with some... rather different powers. (Glitradora, Canon, Fluff, Based On A Pic By Kaereth)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Power Swap

Ever since the war had ended, Adora and Catra had clearly seen how much time and effort Glimmer was putting into her magic. She'd go several days at any given moment practising with her magic. It was all for one goal; to see her mother again and to bring her home to Etheria. The war was over, her father was back, and now she wanted to fully unite her family by finding her missing mother.

And today, it seemed like Glimmer had finally made a breakthrough. Or at least, she hoped she had. After pouring through many of Mystacor's texts with her father, Glimmer thought she'd found a spell that would hopefully be able to create a portal that would bring Queen Angella home.

Right now, Glimmer and Adora were by the moonstone, preparing to begin the spell. The spell required a large of amount of magic to be focused into the portal if it was to be stable and Glimmer couldn't think of two sources of magic more powerful than Adora's sword and the moonstone from which she drew her own power from.

Adora was already transformed into her She-Ra form, watching as Glimmer looked through one of her father's old spellbook, reminding herself of the spell. It was imperative that she didn't screw this up. Her mother's life depended on it.

"So... remind me what I have to do again?" Adora asked her girlfriend, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry, I kinda keep forgetting the plan."

"Just hold your sword up when I tell you to," Glimmer said, not looking up from the spellbook. "With any luck, when I channel this spell through your body, that'll provide enough magical energy to hopefully open a tear in the fabric of space."

"Or destroy the planet," Catra chimed in. She was there too, leaning against the edge of one of the tower's giant petals. She'd come to watch them to make sure they didn't accidentally destroy the kingdom. Considering her last experience with a portal, she was right to be concerned. "Seriously, am I the only one of us who learned portals are a bad idea?"

"Don't worry, Catra," Adora smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure Glimmer knows what she's doing," A beat, and then she looked over to Glimmer, "...right?"

"Absolutely!" Glimmer said confidently. "As long as the portal is stable, we won't have any problems."

Catra, however, was still sceptical. She knew how badly Glimmer missed her mother, especially since the Queen's sacrifice had largely been because Catra herself had opened that first portal just over a year ago. But she didn't want Glimmer or Adora to get themselves hurt by trying to rescue Angella... or worse.

She looked down at Melog, who was leaning against the wall with her. Her faithful companion meowed as Glimmer and Adora got into their positions. The alien creature looked up at Catra, tilting her head and meowing again, communicating her own worries about what Adora and Glimmer were planning to do.

"Yeah, I know it's a bad idea, but you know how stubborn those two get," Catra responded. "They should be glad that I love both of them enough to be here to make sure they *don't* get themselves killed."

Adora raised her sword, her body glowing with golden light and her eyes shimmering blue as she prepared to focus Glimmer's magic. "Alright, Glimmer, I'm ready."

Putting down her book, Glimmer took a deep breath and closed her eyes. As she opened them, she started to chant under her breath, her hands dancing as she performed the ritual. A magical circle was formed in her hands, then four smaller runes appeared orbiting it.

She opened her eyes and with a cry of action, fired a massive magical beam from her hands, said beam amplified by her circular projections.

The beam clashed with Adora's sword, who then redirected into the air, drawing upon more magical energy from the moonstone.. There was a massive flash of light as the three lovers watched on, as what appeared to be some sort of crack in the fabric of the universe formed above their heads in the form of a purple, circular disc of energy.

"Holy shit," Catra whispered as Melog stiffened beside her. "They actually did it!"

Adora grunted, feeling the strain of the amount of magical energy passing through her body. She clutched the sword tightly, trying to keep the beam focused into the still-forming portal. Just a little longer and she and Glimmer could bring Angella home.

"Keep it up, Adora!" Glimmer cried through the surge of energy. "Just a little more and we might be able to pierce the dimensional barrier!"

"Ugh, I'm trying!" Adora called back. Suddenly, she stumbled, the beam arcing to the left just a little. However, that little movement was all it took as the portal began to destabilise. Suddenly, arcs of what appeared to be lightning fired from the portal, striking their surroundings.

One of them blasted Catra in the rear, making her jump from her spot. "YOW! Sparkles, turn it off!"

"I can't! Can't control it anymore!" Glimmer called back, pulling her hands away and watching in horror as the rift above their heads began to crackle and warp. Her eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"Get to cover!" Adora shouted. She rushed over to Glimmer and Catra, jumping on top of them and covering them with her shield as the portal they'd been trying to create exploded in magical pink light. The shockwave was intense, knocking Adora and the others onto the floor and engulfing them completely.

The explosion was massive, enveloping what appeared to be the whole castle in light... but fortunately, nothing was destroyed or damaged. As for Catra and Glimmer, they were now covered in dust and smoke brought on from the explosion.

When the three of them recovered, Catra was the first to get to her feet. She could feel a bit of a tingling in her body, as if something was different, that something... had changed about her. But all she could care about was the fact that her eyes were stinging and her head was throbbing.

"Ugh... I knew this was a bad idea..." Catra groaned. She tried to rub her eyes... and then to her horror, screamed. "Agh! What happened to my fur!" She stroked the sides of her head. "And my ears!" She looked around, seeing that her tail was gone. "And where's my tail?!"

She heard a groaning from next to her, as Adora got up, rubbing her eyes. The smoke soon cleared... and Catra stared at her lover, who had gone through a similar metamorphosis.

"Catra?" she groaned, opening her eyes. "What..." She then looked down at her own hands, screaming. "Ahhhhh! I'm all furry!" Somehow, Adora had been transformed into what could only be described as Catra, but with blonde hair and fur. Claws, fuzzy ears and even a tail. As Adora looked at Catra with her beady blue eyes, she groaned.

"What the hell did Sparkles do to us?!" Catra cried out in shock. "You're... me!"

Adora scratched herself. "Okay, this is awkward... but I'm sure there's a fix for this, right?"

"What's going on?" Glimmer's voice sounded, and Adora and Catra stated as the smoke finally fully cleared Glimmer walkIng over to them... transformed into what was essentially her own equivalent of She-Ra. The white and gold armour, the tiara, even some parts of her pink hair had been magically dyed blonde as well. She then saw her hands and screamed. "Ahhhh!"

There was a lot of panicked screaming from the three lovers, all of them clutching and feeling their altered bodies. Catra had been worried that Adora and Glimmer would hurt themselves trying this, but she hadn't expected this to happen.

"Glimmer... You're She-Ra?!" Adora's jaw dropped.

"Just what the hell is all this!" Catra exclaimed. At that moment, Catra then teleported to the other side of the spire. She screamed. "Oh, you are kidding me! I have Sparkles' powers!"

"Just... calm down," Glimmer stated. "Obviously, something has gone very, very wrong with the spell."

"Calm down? Sparkles, I just teleported!" Catra cried, still in a panicked state. As she raised her fist, she accidentally fired an energy blast at her face, blinding herself. "Agh, my eyes!"

Adora went over to Catra, stroking her cheek. "Hey, it's going to be alright, Catra. We'll fix-BIRD" She stayed fixed on the sight of a bird flying nearby, before shaking her head.

Catra would have found it quite funny... if she wasn't still reeling from the pain of being blasted right in the eyes. She eventually managed to open her eyes again, finding her vision all blurry. "Ugh.. I'm blind."

Groaning, Adora looked down. "This is worse than I thought... Glimmer, what do you think happened?"

Glimmer sat down, thinking for a moment. "Okay... if I had to guess, when our portal destabilised, it must have caused some minor warp in reality. In other words, it altered our bodies so we have each other's powers."

"Then how do you suggest we fix this?!" Catra argued.

"I don't know!" Glimmer shouted, standing up. Suddenly, the sword of protection formed in her hand in a flash of light. "Ah, I didn't mean to do that!"

"Calm down you two!" Adora said, raising her voice. "We're not gonna fix this if we just keep bickering."

"It's your fault we're like this, Adora!" Catra complained, blasting herself in the face again. " _Damn it!_ "

Glimmer managed to make the sword disappear and sighed. "No, Adora is right. We've got to stay calm... and for the record Catra, you need to point your hands away from your face when firing my energy blasts."

"Excuse me for not knowing how to turn them off..." Catra groaned. "God... I'm blind..."

Glimmer stepped forward, stumbling a little due to her increased size. "Uh, Adora, how do you even walk like this?"

"Heh, not used to being tall are you," Catra smirked.

Adora went to her lover's side, taking her hand. "Just... relax. Try and transform back to normal Glimmer, if you can."

"That's easy for you to say!" Glimmer said. "I've never been She-Ra before!"

"And I've never been a catgirl!" Adora remarked. "But, we need to adapt to this first before we can fix it. There was a motto we had in the Horde. Adapt, Improvise, Overcome... and honestly, I can't help but feel like this is a situation that was perfect for it."

Melog suddenly walked over to them and hissed angrily, trying to slash at Catra. It seemed confused, not being able to tell that Catra had been altered by the portal.

Panicking, Catra jumped into the air, teleporting up to the sly She screamed as she fell down, Glimmer quickly rushing and trying to catch her. However, Catra crashed down on top of Glimmer and both of them fell to the floor with a thud.

Adora reached over, holding out her hand and letting Melog sniff it, taming the wild alien.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Melog," Adora said soothingly, stroking the alien's fur.

Catra groaned as she sat up, already hating having these magical powers. "Great, did the portal change Melog too?"

"I don't think so," Adora responded. "I guess she must not have recognised you without your fur and she panicked."

"Please tell me you can fix this, Sparkles," Catra wondered.

"I hope so... not gonna lie, it feels weird to be taller than both of you," she added.

xXx

Some hours later, Adora was running around the castle gardens, taking advantage of her new feline speed, while Glimmer was sitting at a table nearby, speaking with Bow, her father and Entrapta. She realised that if there was no way to reverse this with magic, it wouldn't hurt to let Etheria's resident scientists try and restore herself and her girlfriends to normal.

Glimmer herself felt guilty over failing the spell and causing Adora and Catra to be transformed in the process. If there was any chance of them being changed back to their normal selves... she had to find it and soon. The last thing she wanted was to be She-Ra forever.

"So... in trying to open a rift to save your mother," Micah stated, summarising what Glimmer had explained. "You inadvertently altered reality slightly and transformed yourself into She-Ra, Adora into Catra and Catra into... you?"

"Basically," Glimmer replied. "Ugh, I can't believe this went so badly."

Micah put a hand on Glimmer's shoulder. "Sweetie, it's fine. Even I made big screw-ups when I was training to be a sorcerer. I remember the time I accidentally set one of my teacher's robes on fire... hoo boy, that didn't go down well."

"Was it Shadow Weaver?" Bow asked.

"Bow, dad, please focus on this," Glimmer insisted.

"Right, sorry," Micah replied.

"Okay, okay," Bow added. "Right, so first things first... we need to figure out how this happened and from there, figure out how to reverse it. Do you have any idea what caused the portal to destabilise?"

"I think it was when Adora was overwhelmed with the amount of energy she was channelling through her," Glimmer said. "I'm guessing when she let her sword slip, it must have poured too much energy into the portal.. or not enough... ugh I really should have gotten you to help, Entrapta. You're the portal expert."

"No worries, I'm sure we can think of a solution," the purple haired scientist chirped. Entrapta thought for a moment, her hair morphing into a hand to stroke her chin. "Hmmm, She-Ra's sword was the reason the portal Hordak and I tried to create was unstable." Her eyes widened. "I think I know what to do! I've been working on something in my lab that's reverse-engineered from the warp drive of one of the Horde ships that was captured! I think I might be able to use that to help reverse your changes."

"Can you bring it here?" Glimmer asked.

"Sure thing! I'll get Hordak and Wrong Hordak to bring it over!"

"Then what are you waiting for!" The Queen encouraged, banging her hand on the table in a fit of frustration... and snapping it in half. "Oops."

"Might wanna try controlling your strength a bit there, Glim," Bow cautioned. "Now that you have She-Ra's strength, you need to be careful. The last thing we need is the whole castle falling apart."

"Ugh, I wish I could figure out how to transform," Glimmer groaned. "I hate being so big and tall!"

"Look on the bright side," Micah said. "At least you'll be able to beat me at an arm-wrestling match."

Glimmer gave her father a flat look. "Dad..."

"Hey, just trying to lighten your mood," he assured her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll fix this. Just let Entrapta get her invention and you and the others can just sit back and wait."

"Thanks, Dad," Glimmer replied. "Sorry that I dragged you into this."

Meanwhile, Catra had just arrived in the gardens, now wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. As Adora stopped running around just for a moment, she looked over at her girlfriend, feeling very confused. It wasn't exactly the middle of summer.

"Hey, Catra... why are you wearing shades?"

Catra grunted. "To make sure I don't fry my retinas the next time I accidentally blast myself in the face again."

"You're still having trouble with that?" Adora wondered.

"Yup, and the teleports... seriously, I managed to end up in Plumeria an hour ago... right when Scorpia was getting out of the shower."

"Ooof... that had to be awkward," Adora told her. She took her hands. "I'm sorry I let this happen, Catra. If I had just... not screwed up the spell, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I'm sure this will be fixed up sooner or later," Catra replied. "By the way, how's being me working out for you?"

"You mean being a catgirl?" Adora gestured to all over herself. "Well... my fur does get very itchy... and I have these irrational urges to drink milk and chase birds... also I'm pretty sure I scratched up the carpet in the throne room."

Catra chuckled. "Heh, the thought of you chasing a bird."

"Oh come on!" Adora chimed in. "You did it all the time when we were kids."

"Yeah because those stinking crows that used to fly around the Fright Zone pissed me off so much!" Catra pouted, folding her arms. "I hated how those bastards looked at me."

Just then, Melog rushed out from the doorway towards the pair of them, nuzzling up to Catra

"Oh yeah and I got Melog to trust me again," Catra said. "Took a while, but I managed to coax her with some kitty treats."

"Well, that's progress, I suppose," Adora responded.

At that moment, Glimmer leapt over to them, landing with a loud thud as she hit the grass. She stumbled a little as she stood back up, but thankfully didn't fall over.

"Good news girls," Glimmer told them. "Entrapta said she might have a gizmo that might be able to change us back to normal."

"About time," Catra remarked.. "And where is it?"

"At her lab in Dryl," Glimmer explained. "The bad news is that she said it would be at least a day before she can set it all up. So we're stuck like this for the next twenty-four hours."

"And there it is!" Catra exasperatedly groaned. "Guess I have another day of embarrassing teleports to look forward to."

Adora thought for a moment, not wanting Glimmer and Catra... and herself for that matter, to feel like these new changes were a burden on them. If anything, they presented a rather unique opportunity... one that they should take advantage of.

"Hang on girls... we don't need to be down in the dumps about all of this," She told her girlfriends. "If we have a whole day to live with these changes... we might as well put them to good use."

"What are you suggesting?" Glimmer wondered.

Adora smiled. "Let's go to the whispering woods together, just the three of us. It's big and empty and there's plenty of space for the two of you to get the hang of your powers... and for me to run around because seriously, I need some space. Those big walls are making me feel really cramped."

Catra thought for a moment, before nodding. "That's... not a bad idea. I mean, it'll kill time."

"And I really need to learn how to transform," Glimmer stated. "Before I crush any piece of furniture I sit on."

"Then it's a date then!" Adora said, grinning toothily.

xXx

And so, later that afternoon. Adora, Glimmer and Catra were in the whispering woods, the latter two getting to grips with their new abilities. It was a rather slow process at first, but after a while, both Glimmer and Catra were getting to grips with their new powers.

Catra arguably had the biggest change out of both of them. Gone were her claws and in place, magical blasts and the power of teleportation. It amazed her how much power was at Glimmer's fingertips, how much damage she could do.

And from that, Catra understood Glimmer a bit better, how she cared about Etheria so much and wanted to use her magic to benefit the whole world. She had such great power and felt compelled to use it in pursuit of being the best Queen she could possibly be.

The teleports were harder to handle at first, but Glimmer had given her some advice on it now.

_Relax and think of where you wanna go, before you teleport._

Taking that advice to heart, Catra had quickly mastered her teleporting, She soon found herself teleporting all over the forest, travelling between the treetops in flashes of purple, sparkling light. As she got the hang of it, she found herself teleporting up to random animals to scare them off. That brought quite a giggle.

After scaring the living daylights out of a family of squirrels, Catra fired a flurry of energy blasts at a nearby tree, smirking as they all landed right on target.

At the same time, Glimmer was training with her new She-Ra powers. The one thing she made sure to master right away was Adora's strength. As She-Ra, the world felt like it was made of cardboard to Glimmer. She probably had enough strength to crack one of the moons in half if she really put her effort into it.

So she made sure to control her strength easily, to ensure she only used the right amount of strength whenever she did something. The massive trees of the forest were a good test of her strength, Glimmer being able to lift one without breaking a sweat. But she also made sure to be gentle when leaning against or sitting near them, lest she accidentally knock them over.

As she was testing her limits, she wondered how Adora felt, how being She-Ra had been a big weight on Adora's shoulders all these years. She couldn't begin to imagine how gentle Adora had to be whenever she was with Catra and her, and how much restraint she had to hold in a fight.

It made her realise how noble Adora was and how deeply the former Horde soldier now cared for everyone in Etheria, especially the two women she loved. It was as she realised this that no one deserved to be She-Ra more than Adora. She was Etheria's perfect hero.

Using the sword also came easily to Glimmer. First, she figured out how to transform the weapon into a replica of her own staff, since she already knew how to fight with that particular type of weapon. Further experimentation allowed Glimmer to soon develop her skills with the weapon, easily cutting a few trees down with one slice of her massive sword.

Though, it still did annoy her that she couldn't transform back into her normal self. She honestly missed being small and easily cuddled by both Adora and Catra.

As for Adora... she was relishing being a catgirl, especially now that she was in an environment that was meant for her. She leapt through the treetops with great agility, just like those of an actual jungle cat, leaping between branches and swinging on vines.

Catra's enhanced senses also took some getting used to, like how she could see greater distances and could track a scent from miles away. From this, Adora knew how much Catra loved to indulge her wild side, how it brought her peace and stability, how she was able to relax with all the trauma she'd been through.

As she was leaping between branches, Adora noticed Catra teleporting up to one in a tree just next to the one she was perched on. Seeing Catra in such a perfect position gave Adora a rather naughty idea. She smirked, leaping at Catra and tackling her out of the tree.

"Hey!" Catra exclaimed, as she teleported them both down to the ground, but not before they landed with a thud, Adora planting herself on top of Catra.

The blonde purred and giggled. "Hey, Catra."

"No fair, stop stealing my bit," Catra pouted.

Adora giggled. "Sorry, it's just so hard to resist the urge." She got off her and smiled. "How's the magic going?"

"A lot better," Catra replied. "I think I've mastered it now. Pretty certain I'm not gonna blind myself again."

Glimmer walked out of the trees, hands on her hips. "Oh hey, Adora! I think I've got the hang of your strength and powers now!"

Adora cheered. "Alright! I knew the two of you could do it." She sighed. "You know... It's weird to say... but I'm actually gonna miss being all furry. I love having these animal instincts, just being so... wild and free."

Catra blushed. "Not gonna lie, I feel the same way too. Now that I got the hang of well... being Sparkles, I kinda feel like I understand her a bit better." She gave Glimmer a toothy grin. "I've always underestimated you, Glimmer. Honestly, with the power at your fingertips... you'd be a weapon of mass destruction."

"Hehe, you think so?" Glimmer wondered, laughing nervously.

"Well, not that we're gonna fight another war anytime soon," Catra replied. "But honestly... your powers are pretty awesome sparkles.

Glimmer smiled. "That... means a lot coming from you, Catra."

"And what about you, Glimmer?" Adora wondered. "Any insights into being me?"

"Well, for one, I never truly realised how strong you were," Glimmer replied. "Seriously, is there any limit to your strength?"

"If there is, I don't know it," Adora admitted. "And to be honest, I don't think I wanna push myself that much."

"I guess we've all learned something about each other from this," Catra said. "I don't know about you... but I certainly won't be forgetting this anytime soon."

"Me neither," Adora agreed.

"Awww you two," Glimmer cooed, tearing up. And then... to everyone's surprise, Glimmer transformed back into her usual self.

Adora's jaw dropped. "Glimmer... you did it!"

"You figured out how to transform!" Catra said, beaming.

Glimmer squealed. "Oh my gosh! I did it!"

Adora grinned, pulled Glimmer close and kissed her. And then Catra joined in, tackling the two of them down onto the forest floor. As they lay amongst the trees, kissing each other softly, all three women felt a complete sense of elation and finally being at peace with themselves.

Cuddling together, Glimmer sighed in content as she was held close by Adora and Catra. She felt so much calmer now, being in the arms of her two true loves... though it was a little strange with Adora being covered in fur and Catra having the smooth, soft skin.

"So... still think we should get changed back to normal?" Glimmer wondered.

"As much as I'm loving being a cat," Adora replied. "I think it's for the best."

"Yeah, no offense sparkles. I've got the hang of using your powers now... but I don't think I wanna live with them twenty-four-seven," Catra added. "Besides, I kinda miss having my tail and getting scratched behind the ears."

Glimmer nodded holding her girlfriend's hands. "Well for what it's worth... I don't think I'll be quite getting over all this."

"Same here," added Adora.

"Ditto," said Catra, as the three of them cuddled under the three.

xXx

The next day, after a rather lengthy procedure with Entrapta's invention, Adora and her two beautiful girlfriends were back to their usual selves again, though it still felt a bit bittersweet, since having each other's powers had been such a changing experience for the three of them.

As Adora walked out of the room and into the corridor in the castle, she reached up with her hand, summoning her sword. She quickly transformed into She-Ra for a moment, then back to her normal form.

"Back to normal," she said to herself, feeling relieved.

Glimmer followed, making a few flurries of sparkles in her hands. "Oh magic, I missed you."

"Hey, I missed my fur more!" Catra added, joining the two of them. Adora then gave her a scritch behind the ears, the catgirl purring."Oh yeah… and that too."

Giggling, Glimmer held their hands. "So... Do you girls feel like a celebratory raiding of the kitchens?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Catra cheered. "Chocolate cake?"

"With sprinkles?" Adora added.

"Yes, and yes!" Glimmer chirped. She then held her girlfriends close, teleporting them to the kitchen, so they could enjoy their well-deserved treat.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Kudos to Kaereth for making the lovely pic this fic was based on!


End file.
